


Devil's Threesome

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Demon AU, Demon!Ryan, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, demon!Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: Demon deals: straightforward, trade your mortal soul for immortal contractsGavin, however? Trades something a little different.(Commissioned bylilred-fighting-hood!)





	Devil's Threesome

The _whoosh_ of smoke that fills Gavin’s summoning circle nearly sends him stumbling back, surprised at the sheer _power_ of it, dark, hazy purple and _crackling_ with demonic energy – he sucks in a breath and waits for it to dissipate, or for whatever hell-creature to step out.

“Well _hello_ ,” a voice says – a deep, rumbly timbre that Gavin recognises, one that makes him smile slightly as he spies the familiar blazing blue eyes amidst the smoke.

“Hello,” Gavin replies, waving a touch awkwardly. He thinks he catches the edge of a sharp grin.

“Oh, isn’t he handsome? I can see why you like him so much,” A – _another_ voice purrs, wicked and seductive – Gavin jumps at the sound of a second demon, searching uselessly for her even though he can’t see past the opaque smoke.

“Don’t scare him,” the first chides, and waves a hand through the smoke, which fades away into nothing to reveal the _two_ demons standing in the summoning circle.

Gavin’s tempted to check his spellbook – this one’s only supposed to summon _one_ – but he daren’t let his guard down, even if he knows one of them is friendly.

“Why – Why are there two of you?” Gavin blurts out.

“Oh, this was Ry’s calling,” the lady says, her elbow propped on Ryan’s shoulder. “I just tagged along.”

“She’s quite a nuisance like that,” Ryan teases, grinning fondly at her when she sticks her tongue out at him. “What did you need, Gavin?”

“At least introduce us,” the lady scolds, playfully swatting Ryan’s arm.

“Gavin,” Ryan says, gesturing to Gavin. “This is Meg. Meg, Gavin.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Meg says, her eyes flicking down to his shoes and back up. “A nice one you got, Ry.”

“And I told you, don’t scare him,” Ryan replies, and while they’re distracted looking at each other, Gavin takes a shameful moment to admire them – he’s not about to _deny_ he’s got a little of the hots for Ryan, but Christ, Meg’s certainly rousing some flurry of interest -

“See something you like?” Meg asks, and Gavin’s head snaps back up to her eyes, his cheeks colouring as she smiles gently at him, cocks her hip out. Ryan chuckles. Gavin struggles to unstick his tongue from the floor of his mouth.

“I, uh – I – n-nothing,” he stammers out.

“Shame,” Meg says. “Could have had some real fun.”

Gavin flounders for words again and this time Ryan steps forward when he speaks, shrugging Meg’s arm off his shoulder as he approaches Gavin.

“Ignore her, she’s always a tease,” he says, stopping a respectable distance away. Meg rolls her eyes and Ryan bites back a smile as he turns his full attention to Gavin, that intense, _burning_ gaze boring into him not unlike twin laser beams.

“What did you need?” Ryan asks again, crossing his arms.

“Need a couple things fixed,” Gavin says carefully, glancing between them as Meg steps up to stand beside Ryan. “A car. Oven.”

“A car?” Ryan teases, cocking an eyebrow.

“Not mine,” Gavin replies with a cheeky smile, but doesn’t go further. He isn’t about to admit he trashed Michael’s car.

Meg giggles, ducking her head a little to try and hide it – a puzzlingly endearing gesture, Gavin thinks, but snaps his eyes away before they can linger on her for too long.

“And what would you be willing to trade?” Ryan continues, raking his eyes deliberately down Gavin’s body. Gavin licks his lips and shifts on his feet, glancing back at the box of possible trades he lugged down with him.

“I think his soul should cover it,” Meg says lightly.

“I have things more valuable than souls,” Gavin says. Michael’s car isn’t worth his _soul_.

“Do you?” Ryan says. Gavin nods. Meets Ryan’s gaze for a beat too long and flushes hot at all the thoughts that creep into his mind, of hell-hot skin and blazing eyes and the cocksure confidence in their stances, the easy way Meg flirts with him.

Gavin shakes the thoughts away, although they cling tight to the corners, and gestures to the box, turning his head to it a little.

“Artefacts,” he says. “I’m sure something there is of interest to you.”

“Well, there’s definitely something here of interest to us,” Meg says, and Gavin blushes all over again – Ryan pushes her away with a light laugh but his eyes dart to Gavin.

“Check the box, would you, Meg?” Ryan asks, and in the same moment Meg steps away to peer in it, barely a foot from Gavin, Ryan carefully steps forward to pin Gavin against the table – not touching him, but boxing him in with his hands on either side. _Can’t_ touch him. Gavin knows the rules. Knows that Ryan couldn’t even get this close if Gavin didn’t want it so viscerally he can _taste_ it.

“Oh, this is nice,” Meg says, casually drawing out one of the bone daggers and tracing her fingers over the runes, politely inspecting it.

Ryan glances at it disinterestedly and hums an agreement before turning back to Gavin – Gavin’s heart _races_ with the proximity, all his blood pumping in a very _decisive_ direction that isn’t north, west, _or_ east. Ryan keeps the eye contact as he leans in, tilts his head ever-so-slightly – Gavin nods in response to his silent question and a relieved smile cracks on Ryan’s face, his nose hovering near Gavin’s cheek.

“You think we can’t smell _sin_?” he purrs, a dirty smirk cutting into his cheek. “ _Filthy_ boy.”

Gavin swallows thickly and lets out a little _oh_ that only makes Ryan’s grin wider, a flash of teeth that sends blood _pulsing_ down between Gavin’s legs.

“Oh, we know what you’re thinking,” Ryan croons playfully, crowding in closer. Gavin bites his lip and aches with the urge to touch – doesn’t, yet, because they’ve been dancing around this every time Ryan visits, harder and harder to resist when he’s so effortlessly charming, so _careful_ around Gavin.

“You can’t read minds,” Gavin says, glancing over at Meg to find her watching them intently, a gemstone bracelet wound around her fingers but her attention on Gavin, desire clear in the curve of her smile. Ryan’s soft laugh puffs out over Gavin’s cheek.

“No, but we can certainly scent it out,” Ryan continues, dipping his head to sniff Gavin’s throat, groaning low at what he finds. “And _lust_ is a very strong scent indeed.”

Gavin whimpers and tips his head to the side a touch, silently giving Ryan more room as he stares back at Meg.

“An hour,” Gavin says. “An hour with – with me.”

“You’ll have to be more specific,” Ryan says with a playful grin, pulling back slightly to look up at him through his eyelashes.

Gavin coughs out a laugh and meets his eyes, reaches over to boldly grip Ryan’s wrist and pry his hand from the table. Ryan’s pulse thuds hot under his fingertips, sped up to match the pace of his breaths as Gavin drags Ryan’s hand over and down to crudely press it over his crotch, startled by the way Ryan _squeezes_.

“Is that specific enough?” Gavin pants, his eyes darting between them.

“I can _really_ see why you like him so much,” Meg teases, dropping the bracelet back into the box.

She smoothly steps over to Ryan’s side, drags a fingertip over his shoulder and grins at Gavin when Ryan shivers at the touch. Ryan chuckles warmly and turns to kiss her – Meg pulls away for a second and Ryan greedily chases her, his smug smile melted into a moan when she bites his lip. Gavin whimpers helplessly, feels Ryan’s pulse kick up faster under his fingertips even as his own thunders in his ears.

Ryan turns back to Gavin with purple lipstick smudged over his mouth, surges forward with a growl to kiss at Gavin’s jaw, his neck, as he plants his hands on Gavin’s hips and tugs him away from the table, rumbling out a pleased noise when Gavin’s hands fly up to grab his shirt.

“Ladies first,” Ryan quips between kisses, laughing into Gavin’s neck when Meg lightly smacks his elbow.

But she teleports to sit on the table nonetheless and then the hands on Gavin’s hips are spinning him around to face her, his back slammed flat against Ryan’s chest as they crowd between Meg’s spread legs, one of her hand braced between her thighs as she leans forward, one finger hovering just under Gavin’s chin.

“Well hello, handsome,” she teases.

“Don’t tease him too much,” Ryan chuckles, dragging his scruff against Gavin’s neck. “He’s got to last an hour, remember?”

Gavin shudders at the reminder and thinks, rather suddenly, that they’re going to bloody ruin him here.

“I remember,” Meg says. Smiles. “Can I touch?”

“Yeah, Gavin breathes, sucking in a breath when she taps his chin. “Can – Can I – you?”

“Oh, please do,” Meg purrs, grinning when his hands land tentatively on her thighs, his fingers scrunching up the fabric of her soft leggings.

“Go ahead,” Ryan breathes into his ear, his fingers curling suggestively around Gavin’s hips. “We know you want to.”

Gavin sucks in a breath and skates his hands up Meg’s thighs – she huffs out a pleased breath through her nose and plants a hand beside her as the other cards through Gavin’s hair, holds him in place so she can lean in and kiss sweetly at his cheek, down his neck, her hair draping over his collarbone and shoulder.

Unsurprisingly, she runs _hot_ under him, her skin burning under his fingers as he pushes up under her shirt to her chest, runs them under her breasts and brushes his thumbs over her nipples to hear her quiet, appreciative moan. Ryan shifts behind him, the warmth of his mouth lifting from Gavin’s neck, and a moment later Gavin hears them kissing over his shoulder, soft and smacking as Gavin grows bolder, experimentally scrapes his nails down Meg’s side and repeats the move when she shudders.

Gavin grinds back a little against the erection he can feel in Ryan’s jeans and Ryan’s hips abruptly snap forward to press Gavin’s thighs to the edge of the table, Ryan growling in his ear when Gavin moans shakily, his hands falling back down to Meg’s waistband.

Ryan’s hands slide down Gavin’s arms and drop to Meg’s legs, curling around her knees to yank her suddenly forward until her ass sits on the edge, her thighs on either side of them. When Gavin doesn’t move, Ryan nudges his hands down, planting one on her thigh as his other guides Gavin’s fingers forward to press between Meg’s legs, into the heat he can feel there. Meg moans quietly, sitting back to watch as Ryan smirks.

“Let me show you how she likes it,” he drawls into Gavin’s ear, grinding Gavin’s thumb in hard enough that Meg shudders her glamour right off, horns flickering into sight on her head and her tail whipping about behind her, a demand in the way she rocks into the touch.

And Ryan _does_ show him, encourages him to respond to each of Meg’s eager little noises and the slight demands of her thrashing tail by rubbing harder against her clit, venturing lower to push Gavin’s thumb in where her hole must be, by the way she jolts, her thighs clamping tighter to their sides. It’s intoxicating, it is, feeling her respond to every touch, jerk up into Gavin’s fingers and dampen the gradually darkening fabric.

“Shit, _shit_ ,” Meg pants, curling a hand in Gavin’s shirt as she bites her lip.

“Close?” Ryan asks, digging his knuckles in under Gavin’s while Meg nods, the wet spot growing darker with each passing second, her tail coiling around their wrists to keep them in place, hot like an iron brand but infinitely gentler.

Meg abruptly hunches forward, burying her face in Gavin’s neck as she grinds against their fingers, moaning quietly into his skin and a moment later she twitches and shudders, gasping out Gavin’s name when he rubs her clit furiously, slick seeping out hot to soak the fabric even more, squish out sticky over Gavin’s fingertips.

“Good,” Ryan purrs, withdrawing his hands. “Keep going, Gavin.”

Gavin’s knees go weak at the order in Ryan’s tone, his skin tingling all over with the intensity of being sandwiched between the two, with Meg’s hot breaths huffed out over his skin and raising goosebumps.

Hands appear on Gavin’s fly and Gavin jumps in Ryan’s hold, whimpering when Ryan starts unbuttoning and unzipping him.

“Fuck – good, that was good, Gavin,” Meg breathes, planting sloppy kisses over his jaw as she recovers, still rocking gently into the slower circles of Gavin’s fingers. “Good boy.”

“He is,” Ryan purrs, shoving Gavin’s shorts and underwear down. “Very good boy.”

“Mhmm,” Meg hums, smiling when she pulls back.

“Gonna let him fuck you?” Ryan asks, and all the air punches out of Gavin in one fell swoop. Meg cocks her head, grins at him.

“Sure,” she says. Gavin looks up helplessly at her, jolts when Ryan wraps hell-hot fingers around his cock and starts stroking, times it with the slow rolls of his hips against Gavin’s ass.

“Let’s make it a little easier, huh?” Meg asks, and touches her leggings – they disappear and suddenly Gavin’s fingers are slipping in the mess between her legs, his thumb still firm on her clit and an embarrassed noise bubbling out of him that she just laughs at.

Ryan lets go of Gavin’s dick to boldly reach forward and drag two fingers through the come and slick seeping out of Meg, pauses to playfully flick her clit before his hand returns to Gavin, but doesn’t stop on his cock – instead, Ryan travels further back, shuffling to make some space between them as his fingers appear near Gavin’s ass. Gavin moans at the implication and nods eagerly, jumping again when Ryan’s fingertips push in to rub over his hole in teasing little circles.

“Impatient,” Meg teases, and Ryan just lifts his other hand to gather up Meg’s slick on those fingers as well, slipping a couple into her to get them truly shiny – _that_ hand goes to Gavin’s dick, smearing Meg’s slick over the head in a move that makes Gavin groan.

Ryan laughs low and the fingers at Gavin’s hole suddenly magically slick up, already skin-warm as he eases a fingertip in. Gavin’s hands slip away to grip Megs’ thighs again, so overwhelmed by the twin sensations that for a minute all he can do is rock between them, drunk on the feelings of Ryan’s hot hands on him, simultaneously jacking him off and fingering his open, addicted all over again to the way Meg says his name as her hand scritches through his hair, pulls him in to lay fierce, open-mouthed kisses over his jaw, ones that send his pulse into high gear.

“You gonna fuck him?” Meg asks, her hand leaving Gavin’s hair to thread through Ryan’s instead, tugging him away from Gavin’s neck. Ryan grunts and twists a second finger into Gavin with a filthy wet noise that pushes another moan from Gavin.

“Careful, Ry, don’t want him coming so early,” Meg teases, her eyes glinting with mischief.

“Then why don’t you keep him distracted,” Ryan says, rubbing his palm over the leaking head of Gavin’s cock.

Meg laughs and leans in to kiss Ryan, swallowing his tiny moan before breaking away, urging Gavin’s hands back between her legs with her tail. Before Gavin knows it, he’s starting up a fast pace with his thumb again, sliding in a couple fingers with her noisy encouragement and curling them up to make her clench and moan, nodding as she fucks down on his hand. At the same time, Ryan crooks his fingers down, searching for a moment until he rubs over Gavin’s prostate, targets it mercilessly while Gavin whimpers, his toes curling in his shoes and his pre-come blurting out over Ryan’s knuckles.

Gavin’s so lost in it all, the rhythmic sounds of them all together, of the kisses Meg and Ryan share and the ones they lay to his sweat-damp skin, that he hardly notices the changeover – a thin, hot _something_ coils around Gavin’s cock and _squeezes_ and he glances down to see Ryan’s tail winding around him, the soft tip feathering up the underside and tripping him _dangerously_ close to the edge – before he can even gasp out a warning, the tail tightens around the base, cutting off his orgasm while a zipper sounds behind him.

“Fuck, sound so good,” Ryan pants, twisting another finger in even though Gavin hardly needs it at this point. “Sound so fuckin’ good – you gonna beg us to let you come?”

“O – _oh_ , _fuck_ ,” Gavin spits, his mouth dropping open as Ryan’s dick presses up against the curve of his ass, slick dripping down him in filthy beads and pooling over the ridges Gavin can feel.

“Ry always likes his boys begging,” Meg croons, smiling at him even when Gavin’s fingers stutter and stop on her, three digits in and soaked. “Likes it when they ask _permission_.”

“Christ,” Gavin bites out, screwing his eyes shut in an attempt to gather the courage to ask for what he wants. “Would it be too much to ask if he could actually get on with something now or does he want me to beg for that as well?”

Meg laughs pleasantly, drops a kiss to his cheek.

“You hear that, Ry?” She asks sweetly. “Wants you to get _on_ with it. Not quite begging, though.”

“Close enough,” Ryan grunts, nosing at Gavin’s jaw as he lays another kiss to his pulse-point. “Not going to come until I say, are you?”

Gavin moans pathetically and nods, withdrawing his fingers from Meg with her urging. Ryan grins and nips at his throat, growling low as he pushes Gavin forward more – it takes Gavin a moment but then he realises they intend to fulfil all their promises at the _same time_ , and when he realises, his breath catches in his lungs but he presses forward obediently, curling his hands around Meg’s hips as she clamps her legs to him, bracing herself with a hand behind her as Ryan’s tail steadies Gavin for him, rubs him against Meg in a tease.

“Ngh – please,” Gavin pants, tugging her closer and moaning when Ryan finally lets him sink in, the tail unwinding until only a single coil wraps around the base to stave off his orgasm. Anywhere else, Gavin would grumble, but here he’s quite thankful for the forced restraint. He wants this hour to _last_ , after all.

“God,” Meg groans, gripping onto his shoulder as he slides in all the way, his hips bumping her ass. Gavin grinds in experimentally, nudges up until Meg gasps and nods, her fingers digging into his shirt.

“Yeah, Gavin, right there,” she pants, her tail coiling around Gavin’s arm and squeezing. “Fuck, that’s good.”

“You ready?” Ryan murmurs in his ear, withdrawing his fingers from Gavin’s hole to grip himself instead. Gavin nods and Ryan pushes him over with a hand on his back, making lean slightly over Meg as Ryan spreads his ass with a thumb, groans appreciatively at the sight before bumping the slick head against Gavin’s hole.

The ridges aren’t as noticeable as Gavin imagined – once the softer head pops in, it’s easy for Ryan to shallowly thrust in with little rocks of his hips, the inches slipping easily into Gavin as Ryan’s free hand rubs circles over his back. Each shove pushes Gavin a little more into Meg, and the one particularly hard thrust that buries Ryan in all the way pushes a moan from both of them, Meg’s dropping into growled demonspeak halfway through.

Gavin closes his eyes as he clenches around Ryan, slowly adjusting to him and grinding into Meg to distract himself while he relaxes. He’s pliant for them now, goes easily when Ryan lifts him back up to press them together, chest-to-back, and hooks his chin over Gavin’s shoulder as his hands settle on Gavin’s hips.

“You good?” He asks softly, although Gavin’s still holding Meg’s equally soft gaze, her eyebrows knitted a little from pleasure.

“Great,” Gavin murmurs, and smirks. “Was this worth the trade?”

“Oh, _more_ than worth it,” Ryan assures him, smiling against the bolt of his jaw. “God, you always take it this well?”

“Try to,” Gavin quips, and Ryan’s answering groan is mixed with a breathy laugh. Meg giggles under them, stroking her thumb over the crook of Gavin’s neck and shoulder.

“Don’t break him, Ry,” she teases.

“I won’t,” Ryan promises, and rolls his hips forward – the movement rocks Gavin into Meg, who clenches, and Gavin moans, and squeezes reflexively around Ryan, who swears and fucks forward again.

Ryan sets a strong, steady pace, enough that Gavin doesn’t have any control over his thrusts whatsoever, led by Ryan’s thrusts and the answering bucks of Meg’s hips when he hits her sweet spot – when Gavin shifts to rub her clit at the same time, she moans, slick seeping out around Gavin and making both his cock and Ryan’s tail shiny. Ryan works up to faster thrusts with a ragged groan, rolling so smoothly with Gavin that it’s almost like he never pulls out, just fucks in the last half or so of himself and manages to push against Gavin’s prostate perfectly on almost every slide in, fucks in hard enough to rock Gavin up on his toes with a broken whine as heat claws up his back, sinks deep into his crotch and pools heavy in his balls.

Gavin’s close but Ryan’s tail stops him from coming, just forces it to build and _build_ while he moans helplessly between them, strokes Meg’s clit and whimpers at the wet slide of himself in her, fucks himself back on Ryan and goes weak all over at the stretch of it, the gentle bumps of the ridges over his sensitive rim and how profusely Ryan’s leaking inside him, hot and steady and enough to start trickling out of Gavin after a few minutes.

And that’s not to mention the _noises_ – Gavin’s helpless, bubbling moans and Ryan’s choked-off little demonspeak groans, Meg’s heavy panting and occasional cursing, sometimes Gavin’s name tumbling in as well and sometimes switching into demonspeak with Ryan, a hot, visceral undertone to their voices that vibrates in Gavin’s bones. And their _skin_ , hell-hot and near scorching in some places, pressed to him over clothes and just through bare skin, the hot kiss of Ryan’s groin on Gavin’s ass when he fucks in all the way and the enticing, all-consuming heat of _Meg_ , radiating from all the skin on display and leeching into Gavin’s clothes from her thighs, squeezing around him in addicting rhythm and pulsing hot under his thumb.

“Ah, _ah_ , fuck – Ryan, keep – _Gavin_ , _shit_ ,” Meg pants, her breathing kicking up to a higher notch as she writhes, her tail slipping from Gavin’s arm to curl tightly around his leg instead, her nails scraping against the table when her hand balls into a fist.

“She’s close, she’s close,” Ryan moans, and Gavin’s thumb blurs on her clit, almost slipping into the slick coating it but a moment later Meg locks up and comes loudly, shoulders curling in and her hole frantically clenching around Gavin, hot and tight around all the sensitive parts that make him whimper while she comes over him.

“Ngh, _ngh_ , Ryan, _Ryan_ ,” Gavin whines, his dick _throbbing_ in the tail’s grip, close enough that the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, but Ryan doesn’t let go.

“Wait, wait,” Ryan pants, taking advantage of Meg’s new pliancy to fuck Gavin harder, greedily tug him back into the thrusts with the hold on his hips and Gavin’s knees nearly buckle, a hand shooting out to brace himself on the table.

Meg’s still catching her breath when she nudges Gavin’s hand away from her, curls a hand around his neck to lean up and plant kisses over his neck, nip lightly at his throat to set his nerves alight, a tremble setting in his fingers and bones as Ryan fucks him, the wet _smack_ of them filthy and loud in the basement.

“C’mon, c’mon, just a little longer,” Meg whispers, clenching gently around him and it tears a pathetic whine out of Gavin, his eyes slamming shut as frustrated tears spring to them, so _so_ close and no release, and Ryan’s pace is ruthless, now, clearly chasing his own orgasm as his groans fall to pure demonspeak in Gavin’s ear, syllables tripping over each other.

Ryan’s hips snap in abruptly, shoving Gavin right into the table, but Gavin can’t even complain before Ryan’s coming in him with a snarl, sinking his teeth into Gavin’s shoulder to muffle himself as he twitches and spurts in Gavin, much _much_ hotter than any human Gavin’s slept with, and Gavin can only moan and shake apart as Ryan comes, holding Gavin in place with a grip like iron.

“P – Please, please, Ryan, wanna – wanna come, please, _please_ ,” Gavin babbles, the begging tumbling out of him before he’s even prompted, his legs trembling and blood poundingin his wrists. Meg soothes him by slowing her kisses, toying with the hair at the base of his neck as Ryan pulls away from the hickey he’s left, his spit drying on Gavin’s skin.

“Ryan, _please_ , Ryan,” Gavin pleads, and Ryan curses softly, nodding as he grinds in.

“Go ahead, go on,” Ryan pants, uncoiling his tail from Gavin.

Gavin’s hips jerk forward the moment he’s able, fucking raggedly into Meg as she croons encouragement and squeezes gently around him – Ryan reaches around to brush his fingers over the last couple of inches of Gavin’s cock, wrapping them around in a tight circle to jack him off. Gavin’s head tips back onto Ryan’s shoulder, broken pleas falling from his lips as Ryan smacks kisses up his neck, bites carefully over his pulse point and sends his knees shaking all over again as heat crawls up his spine, lances through his fingers and toes and sets them a-tremble, his muscles scrunched up tight.

Ryan growls against his neck and snaps his hips in again and Gavin comes with a cry, shuddering violently between them, his hips jerking forward erratically as he comes in Meg, whimpering every time she tightens. Ryan curls an arm around his waist to keep him still, grinding into the mess of come and lube inside Gavin as he touches him, working him through all the shivery little aftershocks that wrack his frame.

Neither of the demons retreat immediately, either – instead, they stay pressed up hot to Gavin, their lips gentling on his neck and jaw and cheek while he relaxes, starting to soften inside Meg. She lets him pull out but drags him in a moment later to cup his cheek, sweetly kissing his cheek and chuckling warmly at the way he jumps.

Ryan pulls out with a grunt, plugging Gavin up with his fingers before any of the mess can leak back out. Gavin shudders while Ryan zips up one-handed, smacking soft kisses to the scruffy underside of Gavin’s jaw.

“Filthy,” Ryan praises, twisting his fingers slowly inside Gavin. “You want this cleaned up?”

“Y – Yes, please,” Gavin whimpers, shivering as Ryan pulls out. Ryan snaps his fingers wetly and Gavin jolts at the sudden – well, _dryness_ in him, all the evidence of Ryan magicked away although Gavin doesn’t think Ryan could ever magick away the memory of their hell-hot hands on his skin.

“Was that good?” Meg purrs, pulling back to look him in the eye, a finger under his chin just like when they started. Gavin nods, leans into the palm resting on his cheek.

“For you?” He asks. Meg laughs quietly and touches her knee, her leggings materialising once more.

“Very,” she says, her eyes flicking to Ryan over Gavin’s shoulder. “Hm, Ry?”

“You were great,” Ryan answers smoothly, his lips brushing Gavin’s jugular. “Certainly a much better deal than a soul.”

Gavin laughs at that, his shoulders bumping against Ryan’s with the sound. Ryan hums out a pleased noise.

“Anyway, with this sort of deal,” Meg says, her burning eyes focused on Gavin once more. “We can do repeat sales.”

Gavin’s throat goes dry at the mention of _repeat_ , of – with _them_ , no less. Ryan slowly squeezes Gavin’s waist and rubs his scruffy cheek against Gavin’s, startlingly catlike.

“If you’d like,” Ryan adds.

“I – yeah,” Gavin says, looking up at Meg with Ryan. “Yeah, I’d – I’d like that.”

Meg smiles – bright, and cheerful, with no traces of wickedness, and Gavin can’t help returning it – and leans in to kiss Ryan, a brief but firm press of lips that smudges lipstick onto Ryan again although Meg’s makeup remains perfectly intact when she pulls away to level Gavin with a look. She kisses her thumb and softly taps that against Gavin’s bottom lip, a careful pseudo-kiss that makes Gavin giggle.

“Now, oven, you said? Yours, I assume?” Ryan murmurs.

Gavin nods. A quiet snap of fingers and Ryan breathes an affirmation into his skin.

“And car?” Ryan asks, but there’s a twist in his tone.

“Yeah,” Gavin says slowly, helplessly holding eye contact with Meg.

“Not yours, I assume?”

“Oh sod _off_ , Ryan,” Gavin sighs as the demons burst into friendly laughter around him.

**Author's Note:**

> (Psst, want to commission something yourself? Head over [here](https://redvsvblue.tumblr.com)! (Link goes to my Tumblr page.))


End file.
